User blog:Awyman13/Naval Strike Secrets
The newest expansion, Naval Strike, holds many secrets and conspiracies and Jack Frags was nice enough to explain a few. Underground Project 273 A tunnel can found on Nansha Strike on the main island which holds many secrets. In it there is a mysterious door with a security camera next to it that strangely locks on to nearby by players and starts to beep and follow them. The Chinese writing next to it translates to "Underground Project 273. Prepare for war. Prepare for famine for the sake of the people". This phrase is curiously found in a book called "Mao's War Against Nature" which talks about Nuclear War and Nuclear Weapons. If that was weird enough, after standing in front of the door long enough and looking at the camera, phantomous voices say "Leave this place....stay away....get out.....". Now may I remind readers that an assignment known as "Phantom Trainee" has yet to have its password descovered and I doubt that is a coincidence. Maybe the phrase or number is a password, or not, who knows. 273A.jpg 273B.jpg KevinSimpson1942 Deathmatch takes place on the Aircraft Carrier on Lost Islands and in one of these rooms there is a locker with the name "KevinSimpson1942" on it. After searching that name on the internet, it turns out that this "person" has a Battlelog profile, as seen here. The profile description states: I appreciate your diligence. There is much that needs to be said, but this is hardly the time or place for giving you all the intel. On that damaged ship, I was the wreck Tuning guitars without strings Unglamorous work, cleaning the deck How did they dare clip my wings? ' 'http://bit.ly/1j3Jetx 'Try again, JF. ' Now what this means, i havent a clue but it is poking fun at Jack Frags at the end by saying "Trying again JF". Now if you click the link, it will lead you to "KevinSimpson1942.com" which shows a strange pictures holding clues to this stunt. The mysterous whispering heard with 273 can also be heard on the site, meaning they could be related. Now it turns out that this site is registered in the domain of Jonas Elfving, the community manager at DICE. The conspiracy has started. KS42D.jpg KS42C.jpg KS42.jpg KS42A.jpg KS42B.jpg Sharks Now of course we saw this coming as it is a naval themed expansion. On Lost Island, players can find Great Whites swiming around the plane, though they cannot be interacted with. On Operation Mortar, there is a sign saying "Beware of Shark" and a strange code "PS85". What could that mean? PS85.jpg Misc There is a radio dish on Nansha Strike that is floating underwater at the maps boundaries. What could that mean? On another note, it has been discovered that Golmud Railway has a Yeti on it! Players just need to shoot an RPG at the nearby mountain and wait for it to hit to hear a "Chubaca" sound. Egg.jpg Video Now here is Jack Frags official video! The Phantom Program - New Easter Eggs! KevinSimpson1942 -- 03:25, March 28, 2014 (UTC) Category:Blog posts Category:News Blog Category:News